Soothing Da Beast
by Izzdasaxmeister
Summary: In this Au, The Boys of IM5 all attend a the University of Hollywood a Famous school taught by some of the most famous actors an actresses in the Hollywood. Will has become a rather nervous individual due to losing the voice, and as such fears performing in public. Join him as he interacts will the other members old and new and finds love in a "Beast" of a guy. Song Fic, WillxDana


Chapter 1- The music Room

The morning poured down from the heavens with the scents of fresh rain as Will sat awkwardly in class, he never really had enjoyed the rain, since it was just that rain. As the bell rang he walked the crowded hallways of his school , oh how he disliked the rain and the fact that everyone wanted to stay dry during it. He walked along the walls and climbed the staircase to the upper floors where was finally able to be in peace. He opened the strong and resilient wooden door and sat on a simple black bench. He breathed out slowly and began to taken in air preparing to place his hands against the ivory keys . It often times started just like this, slowly and small sprits of the music would just flow out of him then he'd come here to release his passion . His fingers effortlessly flowed across this ivory keys as he painted the world around him within his soul. He felt most confident when it was like this, just him to be at peace with the complications going through his mind. Unfortunately this was not the case, a shadowy figure stood by the doorway and listened as he poured his soul out through his music. "That was magnificent", the figure at last spoke when it had appeared he'd ended alerting him to their appearance in the room. "Why haven't I seen you around here before, you'd think with that amazing amount of talent you've shown that you would be infamous around here." The figure finished. Will's head began to sink, he had been so careful these past months, no one had found him out now that was ruined. He could never perform in front of people, not like he had when he was a kid. When he was younger he was so fearless, so confident in himself that he could perform in front of pretty much any one , but it changed after…. Will was suddenly taken from his thoughts as a hand from the figure was placed on his shoulder. As will looked at the mysterious man who had his hand on him, he found he could finally make out what he looked like. The most apparent thing about him was his blond locks styled in a spikey manner, next came his alabaster skin with a slight tan. His eyes blue like the soft roll of the ocean against the tranquil beach. Wait why did his eyes stand out so much, and as he looked again he found that they were outlined in eye liner. He wore a black t-shirt with the Green Day upon it and a picture depicting an arm with the hand holding a grenade. His pants were crimson red and he had on converse. " Hey earth to piano man, you there" The boy said, shaking will from his thoughts yet again. " I asked what your name was?" the boy apparently repeated. Will thought it over for a bit, he had been so scared to show people the real him and this time was no different however he had already been caught and somehow he felt the idea of being known as the piano man would affend Billy Joel. " Will…. I'm Will Jay Behlendorf" he managed to say without his face becoming too red. "Nice to meet you will, I'm Dalton Rappatonni!" he said with such confidence. Dalton then asked him if he could ask will a favor,and that it would mean a lot to him. Will was hesitant at first but he agreed and as it turns out all he had wanted was for will to play the piano for him while he sang for an exam.t

He mere thought of performing in front of people made will's stomach do flips but he had told Dalton he'd help and he was a man of his word. Dalton asked will to remain there so he can go get some music for them to practice, and when he returned he brought some tune called Concierto De Rigamortes. As he read over the notes and rhythms, will felt one constant force absolute boredom. Don't get him wrong he loved playing classical pieces and had even had some cool ideas about writing one of his own but this piece was just poorly written. There was no way he could let Dalton sing this, " Hey do you have any other ideas for what to sing. " I do but, it's a little weird" replied Dalton with his cheeks starting to blush vibrantly. When Will asked what, he told him it was Dream Weaver by Gary Wright. He handed Will the music and once again Will looked over the piece. When at last he felt prepared he counted Dalton off slowly as they practiced the tune

" I just close my eyes again", "Climbed aboard the dream weaver train" Dalton began to sing, his vocals filled with such soul that Will hadn't heard in quite some time.

" oooo Dream Weaver! , I believe you can get me through the ni-iiiight"

The contemporary blues style of the notes flowed out of wills fingers and he really got into the song. After the song finished the boys continued to jam out letting the music bonding their souls. Upon looking at the time Will found that it was almost time for his philosophy course, so he and Dalton bid each other farewell as he rushed across campus to find his lecture hall. When at last he was at his seat he realized that he had gotten here early, and that in hindsight he probably looked weird running across campus. As he waited for his course to begin he checked his phone for any new messages or alerts.

He saw that he had to tutor someone later in piano, when he noticed the chair next him was taken, which he considered strange since no one had before. As he glanced next to him his heart skipped a beat, The man next to him had skin of ebony, He wore black jeans and simple white shirt. Beside him Will could see a blue jacket, and atop of his head sat a baseball cap. He had a beauty mark beneath his nose and his baby brown eyes were the could be the envy of Chocolate themselves. This Boy was for lack of a better term, absolutely beautiful. The boy turned and faced Will and smiled

"Hey, My names Dana"


End file.
